1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a DC-DC converter and a semiconductor circuit.
2. Background Art
A DC-DC converter turns on and off one or more switch elements and controls the on/off time (the pulse duty cycle) of a switching pulse so that a desired voltage or current is supplied to a load.